A Normal Saturday?
by CookieCrazyLamboTwins
Summary: It was a Normal Saturday until me and my friend Shelby let our curiosity get the best of us. Follow Shelby and Alex on a crazy adventure! MirageXOC OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A Normal Saturday?**

I don't own transformers!

Chapter 1

"Transformers! Robots in descise! Transformers! More than meets the eye!"

This is my first story! so be kind please? i'll love reviews that help improve my writing!

* * *

Hm, I just love waking up the Transformers theme song in the morning. My names Alex and yes I'm a girl. As I start getting my clothes for today my best friend Shelby text it's time for our Saturday insane sentences on face time. Yes we are that crazy. I turned on my iPhone 5 and dialed her number for face time. "hey gurly!" Shelby greeted. "Hey what's up?" I replied just as cheerful. "nothing much. What are we wearing this fabulous Saturday?" asked Shelby. "Hmm I was thinking shorts and my Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shirt and my Adidas." I replied with a shrug. "ok I'll wear my BumbleBee shirt with shorts and my black converse. Are we gonna wear our awesome Transformers belts?" Shelby replied. "Of course!" I cheered. Shelby laughed "Ok ill be over in a few minutes." Then we hung up.

I got dressed putting on my shorts and my Lambo twins shirt. After I put on my shoes I began putting on my belt when the doorbell rang. I ran down the stairs and flung the door open "HI SHELBY!" I yelled. "HI ALEX!" Shelby yelled back. We giggled then I asked. "So what are we gonna do today?" Shelby shugged "I don't know. Wanna have a Transformers marathon?!" "ok." I replied while we walked up stairs to my room. My room wasn't anything special it was purple with Transformers posters and a shelf of action figures, and one section of my wall was painted with chalkboard paint. I grabbed three boxes and asked "generation 1, new animated, or the MichealBay movies?" Shelby put her hand on her chin and thought "hmmm lets watch the…movies!" I laughed "ok." I put the movie and and started it, then paused it "hang on I'ma get some cereal to share, k?" then walked out the room. "Hurry up! I want Frosted Flakes!" Shelby called back. I came back with a medium sized bowl of Frosted Flakes and two spoons.

I pushed the play button and sat down. "Hey, uh, did i put it on 3D or something? why does it look weird?" I asked confused. "uhh, no?" Shelby replied confused. I handed her the cereal and slowly crawled towards the tv. Voices could be herad on the other side and one said "Its works!" "obviously." a grumpier voice replied. I reached out and lightly touched the screen and it went all white and ripples uhh rippled out. "C'mon lets go see whats on the other side!" i cheered grabbing a backpack and quikcly shoving clothes, shoes, comic books, and my Transformers series into it. Then i carefully stepped through the Tv. "well. someones gotta look after you.." Shelby mumbled to her slef before stepping through the tv after me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alex we are in so much..trouble..?" She gasped at the two giant robots looking down at her. We looked at each other then Shelby yelled "Hi there!" She scared the white one that fell over onto a machine. "slag" he mumbled getting back up and looking at the demolished machine. He looked at us and said "Uh-Oh." We were picked up by the red and white one who yelled "fix It!" then storming out with us in his hand. I looked at shelby and she looked at me then "AHHHHH YOU'RE RATCHET THE HATCHET! AND THAT WAS WHEELJACK! NOOO WAAAYYYY!" We squeeled so loud he nearly dropped us. "How do you know me?" he asked then looked at my Lambo Twins sirt and mumbled "oh boy." We walked into a room that looked like the med bay where we we're set down on a berth. "Again, how do you know me?" he asked trying not to command us and scare us to death. but he failed. "Well, before we walked through our tv in our deminsion you guys (autobots and decepticons) were just fictional characters in movies and comic books and action figures." We said creepily in unison then giggled. "Well then.." he said taking in everything we said. "Can we go see the other mechs!?" Shelby asked excitedly. Ratchet sighed "I guess, but when Optimus gets back from patroling you will have to talk to him." "YES YES YES!" We cheered. Ratchet set us on the floor and we scampered off down the hall.

"Sideswipe!? Sunstreaker!?" i yelled in a singsong voice. "Miage!? Bumblebee!?" Shelby sang next to me. We turned a random corner and ended up in the rec. room. We could see a giant Autobot sized couch, tv, and tables in the room. We ran around to see the front of the couch to see a red mech sitting there. "Why, hello there I'm-" "MIRAGE!" He was cut off by Shelby squeeling his name. "OMG YOU'RE THE AMAZING MIRAGE I'M SHELBY! YOU'R BIGGEST FAN!" She squeeled some how louder than before. I covered my ears and yelled "I'm going to find Side's and Sunny!" then left the room. I was skipping down a hallway humming a random tune until. SMACK! i crashed right into somehting and fell on my but. "Owwww." i groaned roilling over to get up. I looked up to see what i ran into and neerly peed myself when I saw a very shinny yellow leg infront of my. I gasped "Mary mother of jesus and all that is holy! I died and went to heaven!" The yellow mech stood up straighter and grinned "Well with Sides' here it's more like hell." I laughed and stood up. Then scared the daylights out of IronHide who waled by. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPP! YOU'RE SIDESWIPE AND SUNSTREAKER! THE MOST AMAZING AUTOBOTS IN THE UNIVERSE! OH. MY. GOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHH.!" 'What the FRAG!" IronHide yelled jumping up against the wall. Sideswipe burst out laughing at his reaction, Sunstreaker was complementing himself, I was giggling and looking at Sides' and Sunny in awe. IronHide just slowly inched down the hallway looking very confused then broke out in a sprint into Ratchets med bay.

We all got a hold of our selves and Sideswipe put his hand down for me to get on and I happily hopped on. "You think we're awesome?" Sideswipe asked. "No. I think you're REALLY AWESOME!" I replied smiling. Sunstreaker took me from SideSwipe earning himself a glare from the red twin. "So What's you'r name?" Sunstreaker asked smiling. I smiled back looking at him in awe then said "Oh, my names Alex" "Cool name! I like you'r hair!" Sideswipe chirped up next to us. I giggled "Thanks, I like you'r names too!" We walked into to the rec. room and I pointed to Shelby and said "That little fool over there is Shelby!" She glared up at me, and I waved. "You guys want a tour of the base?" Mirage asked stading and putting Shelby on his shoulder. I stayed in Sunny's hand. We walked down the empty hallways with Mirage pointing out certian rooms. Then Sideswipe spoke up "Hey, how did you guys even get here?" I took a deep breth then "Well at first me and Shelby planned on jsut hanging out today and watching movies about you guys the Transformeres then this weird thing happened to my tv and it turned completly white. Me being adventerous and all wanted to find out what was on the other side so we packed some stuff and climbed through. thats when we met WheelJack and the Hatchet. After Ratchet asked us questions he let us go explore but when Optimus gets back we have to go talk to him. Then we met Mirage, and I found you guys! And before you ask in our deminsion you huys are just comic books, cartoons, movies, and action figures." After talking as fast as Blur i panted and Layed on Sunstreakers hand. I looked up to see everyone staring at me and said "Did you get all that? 'cause i certanly can't repeat itr all. I don't remember have the stuff I said." Sunny chucked and said "Uh, I think we got it." I just gave him a tired thumbs up. "What do we do now?" Sideswipe asked. I shrugged. "Well me and Mirage are going for a drive! Later Guys!" "Bye!" I waved. I sat up after gaining my breath back. I realised we were entering i guess would be their quarters. It was huge! Well to a human it was. In one corner there was what looked like 2 berths pushed together in front of a flat screen tv. Across the room there was a door that lead to what I would guess to be private washracks. In the corner by the window there were several finished painting and empty canvases. Sunny set me down and I ran over to the was a painting of a beautiful sunset over a city. I turned and gasped "Wow, it's beautifull Sunny." He was probably about to tell me not to call him sunny but Sideswipe covered his mouth and said "Thanks, now u said something about prank ideas.?" "Right, Ok." i replied then we sat down and began planning.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3! it's kinda short, but were gonna have some action! so anyway ON WITH THE SHOWWWW! ENJOY MY PEOPLES!**

* * *

**Shelby's P.O.V**

This was perfect! I was sitting in th epassenger seat of Mirage! Like the _ACTUAL_ Mirage! His holoform fizzled to life in the diver seat next to me and scared the crap out of me. "Woa, Mirage!?" i screeched "Oh, sorry i didn't mean to scare you." he said apologetically. "It's ok. Just give me a little warning next time." I laughed. Thats when I realized how freakin' SEXY he was! I mean like Woa! He had black hair with red highlights, and a red shirt, black basketball shorts, and red high top converse. I had to look away before he realised I was staring at him like a stalker. "How long are you and Alex going to be here?" He asked breaking the silence. "Umm, we don't exactly know. Wheeljack kinda broke the machine." I answered. "Oh. That's not good. I mean that's bad you can't go home, not that i want you to go, I mean, uh nevermind." He said nervously. I giggled. Giggled like an idiot! Geez! I am an idiot! Im never good at talking to boys. That's Alex's job. She's the crazier, crackheaded, outgoing, blabber mouthed, adventurous one of us. "So whats Cybertron like?" I randomly asked cutting through the awkwardness like a knife. "It was amazing you would've loved it! I could show you some pictures later if you like?" h asked smiling his perfect Mirage smile at me. "I'd love to see pictures of Cybertron!" I squeeked. He laughed. I don't know if thats good or bad that he laughed! What if he's laughing because I was acting too excited. Or because there was something on my face, or in my teeth!? I could feel myself start to blush and turned away to look out the window. Thats when I noticed we were pulling back into the base where Alex ran out and opened my door. "C'mon OP is here let's go!" she yelled dragging me out of Mirage.

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V**

After our chat with Optimus me and Shelby walked into the rec room where pretty much EVERYONE was! I walked around the couch trying to make my way over to Jazz when I was rudely picked up off the ground. "Woa, What the-" I was put in Sideswipes hand. I shot him a glare and said "A little warning next time?!" He chuckled "Sorry." Shelby was put in Sideswipe's hand next to me, and the three of us began talking.

After sitting with Sideswipe for about an hour talking about random things, Alarms started going off and lights were flashing every where. Then BOOOOOMMMM! There was a huge explosion that threw me and Shelby out of Sideswipe's hand. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!'' I heard Bumblebee yell. I started searching around for Shelby calling her name when i heard "Alex!? Alex! Where are you-" she was cut off when we smacked into each other. She grabbed my hand and said "C'mon we gotta get out of here!" "Good idea!" I yelled back. We ran outside to see orange and purple plasma rays going every where. Then one came way to close for our liking. "Run faster!" I yellped stumbling a little. Then a huge decepticon jumped in front of us "Split up!" Shelby yelled. I went left and she went right.

"CRAP! CRAP! CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP!" I yelled running from whatever the heck was chasing me. That is until I got to the tree line. I turned and saw a HUGE decepticon. "Woa." I gasped. Then did the only thing i could think of..''SIDESWIPE SUNSTREAKER! HEL-'' I was cut off by the decepti_creep_ putting a finger over my mouth. "Shut it fleshy! The last thing i need is those two ripping me to-" he was cut off when a bright flash of red and yellow tackled him to the ground. hard. Sideswipe ran over and picked me up. I looked up at them to thank them when i noticed their opptics where a different shade of blue. a lot darker blue. But that's not it they were full of determination..determination to protect something.

* * *

**Shelby's P.O.V**

I was running. I have no idea where, but I was running fast. "HELP!" I screamed. Then the giant footsteps running behind me stopped and i was put into a car. I screamed '' LET ME OUT! LET ME OUUUTTT!'' ''Shelby! RELAX! It's me, Mirage!" the car said. ''Mirage!?'' I squeeled. '' Yes, now please stop screaming and hold on!''

* * *

'' Decepticons! Retreat!'' Megatron yelled while transforming and flying off. When all the decepticons were gone Optimus asked "Where are Shelby and Alex?'' ''I saw Mirage get Shelby, and I think the twins have Alex'' Ratchet said pointing to the twins. Ratchet walked over to the twins and was about to speak when their guns were in his face. ''WHAT. THE. FRAG. DO. YOU. THINK. YOU. ARE. DOING!?" He roared. Everyone gathered around the sceen and Optimus spoke up '' WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?'' ''Their gladiator programming'' Prowl whispered to Optimus. Ratchet took a step back and spoke to Optimus ''Thats not gladiator programming something else is making them protect her.''Sideswipe, Sunstreaker! Stand down!" Optimus said sternly. Sideswipe blinked a few times confused then said "wha?..what happened?" "Hey?! You guys?! Whats up with that?!" Alex asked "Your shoes are dirty." Sunstreaker said pointing to Alex's Adidas. She looked down "awww man. There ruined. See there's a hole right there!" She whined crossing her arms. Sideswipe chuckled "We'll buy you some new ones." Alex looked up at him smiling "Yay!"

"AutoBots! Transform and Roll To the back up base!" Optimus commanded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 my peoples! I hope you like it! warning: there is some crackheadedness in this chapeter! I'm working on this story and another you guys should check out. I got to write so much cause I unfortunatley got pink eye. yuck! But I will work on this story while I'm sick! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Are you okay Shelby?" Mirage asked. "Yea, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me back there." Shelby replied. She gave a small smile and Mirage answered "No problem." "Uh Mirage?" She started "Yes?" He asked "Where exactly are we going?'' Shelby asked looking around confused. "We're heading to our back up base." He answered. "Oh. Well, wakw me up when we get there?'' She asked. "Sure thing." Mirage said and you could hear the smile in hiss voice. Shelby thanked him before getting comfortable and falling asleep.

"Sunny?" Alex whispered. "Yea?" he answered her wondering what she wanted."I-Uh-I think i broke my arm, can you pull over?" She told him. Sunstreaker scaned her and replied "Yea, hold on. Your arm is broken. Crap! Ratchets not gonna be happy." -Optimus, can we pull over Alex has a broken arm.- Sunstreaker said over the comm link. -Yes, but then we need to get going again.- Optimus replied pulling over everyone following. "Prowl, lead everyone else to the base we will catch up." Optimus told prowl after he transformed. Prowl nodded and transformed back to his alt. mode leading everyone but Opimus, Ratchet and the twins, away. Alex slowly climbed out of Sunstreaker and as soon as she was a few feet away from them, she began violently vomiting. "Ewwwww!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker said in unison. After what seemed like minutes of spewing out her insides Alex stood up and spoke "Anybody got a breathg mint?" Ratchet sighed "Come here Alex." She did as she was told and Ratchet unsubspaced a bottle and poured some of the liquid in a small medicine cup. "Drink this.'' he told her sterlny. She took a little sip and immediatly spit it back out and yelled "YUCK! BLEHK! THATS GROSS!'' Ratchet looked at her and said "I did't say it would taste good.'' She glared at him. "Don't look at me like that! I hope your face gets stuck like that." he mumbled the last part. She gave him another scowl. "Aw, c'mon Alex! Just drink really fast.'' Sideswipe encouraged her. She looked at Sideswipe and he smiled, then she looked at Sunstreaker and he nodded. "Fine." she sighed. Alex then quickly tossed the brown liqued to the back of her throat swallowing it. Putting her hand over her mouth gaging at the taste. "Don't you dare." Ratchet growled. She moved her hand and gave Ratchet an ear or adio full. ''UHHHH, RATCHET! THATS HORRIBLE! YUCK! YOU FRAGGER I OUTTA SHOVE THAT BOTTLE UP YOUR EXHAUST PIPE! YOU CRACKER AFT SLAGGER!'' Everyones eyes we're wide with shock. Then Sideswipe and Sunstreaker broke out laughing. Ratchet glared and pulled out the materials to put a cast on her arm. After a lot of whining Ratchet finally got the cast on her and they were on their way.

* * *

**(Sunstreaker's P.O.V.)**

Alex was now sitting in my passenger seat again and we were heading to base. _~Hey Sunny?~_ Sideswipe said over our twin bond. I was tired and dirty and was going to say something about that stupid nickname, but let it go. _~Yea?~_ I responded. _~What's Alex doing? Can I talk to her?~_ He asked me. I thought it over and sighed_ ~Sure?~_ I said a little confused on what he was planning._ -Hey Alex! Whatcha doin?-_ he asked over the comm link. Alex was sitting in my passenger seat mumbling to herself like a crackhead before Sideswipe spoke, and she froze. She franticaly looked aroud then looked up and yelled in a British accent (Not trying to offend anyone British)** "GOD?! PRIMUS!? IS THAT YOU OLD CHAP? HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?! I'VE BEEN JOLLY GOOD! WOULD YOU LIKE SOME TEA AND CRUMPETS?!''** _~I think Hatchet gave her too much meds.~_ I told Sides'. Sideswipe snickered over the bond then suggested _~Hey, lets put this over the public comm. link.~_ I snickered too then replied _~OK. She's gonna kill us, but lets do it!~_

**(Alex across the comm.)**

_-Where are you goin? I'm goin' to P. Sherman 42 Wallaby Way Sydney! That's where I'm goin'!- She giggled like a maniac. Then she began singing.. - I like big butts and I can not lie! You other brothers can't deny! When a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face, you get sprung! Wanna pull up tuck! Cause you notice that but was stuffed! Deep in the jeans she's wearin, I'm hooked and I can't stop starin'! Ohhhh baby I wanna get wit ya and take yo pictua! My home boys try to warn me! But that but you got makes me so h****!- _

_-What the frag is wrong with her!?-_ Rathet yelled over the comm. link. _-You stupid!She's doped up on the meds you gave her!.- _Sideswipe yelled back at him. While those two were arguing I just ignored everything tring to find out why our protective prigamming came on to protect Alex. I mean I care about her and all, but I don't know what happened. Maybe it's because she reminds me of- I was cut off from my thought when said human screamed at the top of her lungs. ''What?! What's wrong?!'' I asked worried. "MY THUMB! IT'S GONE!'' She yelled back holdign up a fist. ''Open. Your. Hand.'' I growled trying not to yell and dump her aft on the side of the road and drive away. She slowly opened her hand and gasped ''Well I'll be darned! There's the little wipper snapper!'' ''Oh Primus. Would you SHUT THE FRAG UP!'' I yelled. She froze then crossed her arms ''Well don't get your nickers in a twist.'' She snapped.


	5. Chapter 5

**I fixed it! YAY!**

* * *

**(Sideswipe's POV)**

We arrived at the back up base a few hours later and found everyone already there waiting for us. Right away though Optimus went to his new office, all of the officers following. "Huh. Somethin' important must be happening." Alex said sitting in Sunstreakers hand. I looked towards her and frowned at her broken arm with a bright yellow cast on it. "Are you ok?" I asked her. "Oh. This yeah, I'm fiiiiinnnee. Pffft. No big deal just a broken arm." She replied casualy. "Suuuurrrre." I replied smirking.

"Hm. I'm tired. Can we go to bed now!?" Alex whined. I smiled at her puppy dog look she was giving me and Sunny. "Fine. Lets go. You're sleepin' with us!" I cheered taking her from Sunstreaker and skipping out of the main hangar to our room.

**(Third POV, Optimus' office) **

"Okay. I've called you all in here for a message I recieved earlier. It was from a bot named Firestarter. He asked me to contact him when I could. I wanted my officers to be here for the call." Optimus said with a nod. He then turned the screen in his office and typed the number to call Firestarter. After a few minutes the screen came to life, showing an red mech with orange accents. "Ah. Hello Optimus." he greeted. "Firestarter." Optimus greeted back. "I'm calling about your message you sent me earlier." Optimis said next. "oh, yes. I received your distress signal calling any Autobots to Earth. I run an agency called E.L.O.N.A.S., or elite leage of ninja's, assassains, and spies. Recently our enemy, identification of them is classified, have shown recent activity on Earth. So, after much concideration, I'd like to send my top teams to assist you, and keep an optic on our enemy. If thats okay with you?"

"Who are your top teams?" Prowl asked.

"The first team, and my best of the best, call themselves the 'Night Hawks'. My second team is good, but not as good as the Night Hawks, call themselves 'Stealth Dragons'. There are 5 bots on the Night Hawks team, 3 femmes and 2 mechs. Their designations are: Shadow: leader of the Night Hawks, trained assassain, spy, and my second in command, Max: her second in command, trained assassian, spy, Sabor: their weapons specialist, Kat: who has sharp hearing and is an excelent hacker, and StarFury: assassain." Firestarter said pausing, and receiving a nod from Optimus and Prowl to go on.

"The Stealth Drangon are a team of 5 consisting of 1 femme and 4 mechs. Sunswipe: the leader, trained assassain. Fang: femme, trained spy and sniper, Skytracker: hacker , Sideshot: assassain, and Widerange: weapons specialist." he finished. "Why thank you. 10 more fighters would help greatly. When will they be arriving?" Optimus replied.

"They should arrive sometime tomorrow. I will send you the coordinates lf their landing site when I receive them." Firestarter answered. Optimus nodded, "I will speak with you tomorrow." He said. After receiving a nod from Firestarter he shut off the call.

"Wait, Optimus! How do you know they aren't really Decpeticons. What if he just sent us to our deaths!?" Red Alert cried. "Then, I guess we will find out tomorrow." Optimus told him.

* * *

The next day all the Autobots, Alex and Shelby, were all at a large flower feild surrounded by a forest. "When are these 'bot gonna show up!?" Shelby whined sitting on a rock next to Alex. "Soon." Optimus replied. "Hey. Where did Sideswipe and Sunstreaker go?" Alex asked. Sitting on the groung next to them Jazz shrugged. "Hm. Those fraggers." she mumbled, and Jazz grinned at her language.

Then a ship flew overhead and landed on the other side of the feild. "Look! Their here!" Cliffjumper cheered. Optimus walked ahead of everyone amd stood before the doors. The doors slid open and two bots stepped out. One was a black femme with hot pink accents, the other was a black and vibrant green mech. Both seemed to be triple changers, tuning into jets, and having a ground alt mode. "Optimus Prime, I'm Shadow, and this is my second on command Max. Our ship was attacked on our way here. We were seperated from our team, and the Stealth Dragons." "Welcome to Earth. Shadow and Max. I'm sorry about your team mates and friends. We will help you in anyway to find them. In the mean time, this is my -and your soon to be- team of Autobots." Optimus said turning towards the other Autobots.

Right as Optimus was about to start introducing Shadow an Max to everyone else, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walked out of the forest. "I told you that was a bear not a big dog Sudeswipe!" Sunstreaker growled examining a long sratch on his leg. "It looked like a bid dog from a distance!" Sideswipe defended. "Sideswipe you idiot! You must need you optics...-" Sunstreaker stopped mid sentence and stared at Shadow. Sideswipe raided an optic ridge and followed his brothers gaze and froze as well when he saw her.

Shadow then noticed them amd froze. All three of them stood there staring at each other. Then, they slowly walked towards each other. Sunstreaker out streched his arm reaching for her, Sideswipe next to him gazing at Shadow with disbelif. "Shadow?" Sunstreaker whispered. Shadow nodded dumbly and in a spark beat they were all hugging each other. "Primus, where have you been! I will never let you go again!" Sunstreaker exclaimed. "I've missed you guys soooo much!" Shadow said next. "You three know each other!?" Ratchet asked. "Yeah! This is our sister, Shadow!" Sideswipe explained. "YOU GUYS HAVE A SISTER!?" Alex yelled. Sunstreaker nodded and grumbled something before he started circling Shadow. "Are you alright!? Are you hurt!? Whats this scratch right here!? Where did these dents come from!? Are you hurt?!" he asked inspecting her, raising her arms, poking her wings.

While he was doing that Sideswipe was kissing all over her face and helm. "YOUR HERE *kiss* YOUR OK! *kiss kiss* PROMISE YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE AGAIN! *kiss kiss kiss kiss*" "Ugh, really you two! Is this really necessary!?" Shadow asked, embaressed by her brothers actions. Sunstreaker stopped, narrowed his optics slightly at her. "It's very necessary." he and Sideswipe said at the same time. "Ok, ok. Let me get this straight. You three are brothers and sister?" Ratchet asked. "Yup! Triplets! But Shadow here, was the last one born. So shes she youngest!" Sideswipe answered taking Shadows face in his palms and and shaking her around. "Ugh, knock it off Sides'. I'm only younger than you two by 10 minutes!" "Theres three of you!?" Prowl asked before glitching.

Sunstreaker looked at Shadow and gave a small smile before hugging her again, Sideswipe hugging her from behind. "I'm never letting you go again." Sunstreaker whispered. "Please don't." Shadow whispered back. "I love you Shadow." Sideswipe whispered next. And the three just held each other close.

* * *

**Wow. It took me FOREVER to figure out what to do with this chapter! But I figured it out! YAY!**

**Review please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter! Yay! I'm soooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I've been real busy with Algebra, STAAR test, and i'm in the middle of soccer season. But I'm trying my best, an again I'm soooooooo sorry! **

**I've got lots of ideas coming up for this story! But...unfortunatly we all have to go through those chapters that slowly but surly lead up to the big bang! And this is one of those slllllooooowwww chapters, i'm. Warning you now. :/ **

* * *

It's a few days now that Shadow and Max have arrived. And most 'bots are getting along with them just fine...**most** 'bots.

"Hey! Watch it femme! You almost scratched my paint!" Tracks growled. Pushing past Shadow he walked over and sat next to Cliffjumper. Shadow growled lowly. "Ah, don' let 'im get to ya Shadow." Jazz said patting her shoulder and taking a seat at a table. She just huffed an sat down with her brothers, Jazz, and Bluestreak. Of course to make things worse, Tracks and Cliffjumper moved to the table right next to theirs.

Shadow and Sunstreaker both narrowed their optics in an intense glare set on Tracks. Jazz burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Sunstreaker asked. "You two! Ya'll are so much alike it's pretty funny!" Jazz cackled. Shadow smirked. "We ARE triplets so I'd think we'd be quite alike, don't you?" She said with a raised optic ridge. Everyone at the table laughed.

A few minutes later the rec room doors opened and Ratchet walked in. "Shadow! YOU were supposed to come get a check up RIGHT when you onlined this morning." the medic growled. "Well you seeeeee...I uh...ugh forget it. I didn't feel like it." She said shrugging. The room went silent. "You didn't FEEL LIKE IT!?" Ratchet roared. Shadow 'eeped' and fell out if her chair hitting the floor with a clang. Ratchet mumbled furious curses under his breath and then unsubspaced his wrench. "You, are going to get your aft in my medbay RIGHT NOW! Or so help me Primus, I will turn you into a toaster." He said yanking her up off the floor. "Whats a toaster?" She asked.

CLANG!

"OW! WHAT THE FRAG!" She yelped when Ratchet hit her on the head with the wrench.

"MEDBAY! NOW!" He yelled back.

"NO!" she yelled running out of the room. Everyone just sat there dumbfounded. Nobody has EVER told the Hatchet 'no'. Yeah the twins have hid from him on check up days, and they had talked back to him, but nobody ever told him no.

After a few moments of silence Ratchets eyes flared with more rage than anyone had ever seen. He whirled around towards the twins. "Where. Did. She. Go?." he asked in a calm voice. "Ratchet, listen. She reaalllly doesn't like medics. Ot medbays. And to tell you the truth. You didn't make it any better running in here yelling at her like that." Sideswipe said trying to reason with him. "You yell me where she went right now, or I will beat you both with this wrench SO fast! You're helms will spin! Am I understood!?" He growled. "What makes you think we know where she is?" Sunstreaker asked with his arms crossed across his chasis. "I know you know where she is. You three share a bond. I know how your bond works, so tell me where she is or I will make your next visit to the medbay as painfull as possible." Ratchet threatened. Sunstreaker and Sideswiped huffed and walked out of the room.

They walked down the hallway until they came to a storage room. Sideswipe slowly opened it. "Shadow!?" He whisper/shouted. A few seconds later she stepped out of the shadows and quickly shut the door behind them. "Geez Shadow chill. Nobody followed us." Sunstreaker said. "Yeah, but when you came in...I noticed there was a camera in the hallway pointed at this door." she whispered panicly. Sideswipe and Sunstreakers eyes widened with shock at what she said. "We gotta get outta here." Shadow said looking around the room franticly. "There!" Sideswipe exclaimed pointing at the airvent above some shelves. "We should fit in there." Sunstreaker said examining himself and the vent. "Can you ajust your wings to fit in the vent better, Shadow?" He asked. "Yeah. Just a sec." She replied. Then she moved off the door and her wings twitched and then ajusted so they were against her back and appeared smaller and so she could fit in the vent.

After much struggling, arguing, and kicking, the triplets got themselves into the vent and were crawling through it. Thats when Shadow came to an opening. she lifted it up and peeked into the room below and found it was empty. "Okay. This rooms empty. Lets go." Shadow whispered to her brothers. She was turning her body so she could attempt to go down feet first. But when your in a small air vent about 200 feet in the air, with some of the biggest mechs in the base, it's a little hard manovouirng around. Especially since Shadow isn't a small femme either being the size of her brothers. So of couse even though she's a ninja spy type thing, she plumetted out of the air vent and face platned on the ground with a loud crash. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker burst out laughing at their sisters all but graceful fall to the floor. When the air vent creaked and sent them litereally sliding out of it right on to there sister below when it broke. So now they were all in a big mess of groaning and whining metal. Then the door slid open.

In walked Ratchet, Optimus, Prowl, an IronHide. "Well well well. What do we have here?" Ratchet said in an evil tone grinning like mad. "Uhhhhh..hi." Shadow said nervously. "Look who decided to literally drop in. And uh...since your already here Shadow, you can get your check up!" Ratchet exclamied pulling her up from the floor and shoving her towards a medical berth.

Later that night Shadow an her brothers were in their room about to recharge. "I STILL can't believe it took me, Sides', Optimus, Prowl, AND Ironhide to hold you down, just for a little scan." Sunstreaker grumbled glancing sidesways at his sister. She just smiled her innocent beautiful smile. "Who? Me?" She asked looking around her to see if he was talking to her. "Yes you!" he said smiling when sideswipe came out of the washracks and takled Shadow off the bed."OW! Sideswipe!" she cried as she hit the floor. "What the frag, Sides!?" Shadow yelled next as they wrestled. "Sunny! I need backup!" Sideswipe yelped.

Sunstreaker smirked then jumped in to help Sideswipe. "Whats the purpose of this anyway!?" Shadow yelled. "Its fun!" Sunstreaker said in a 'duh' tone. Then Sideswipe sat on Shadows legs, while Sunstreaker sat on her stomach and held her arms down. "Okay, okay. You got me. Now get off before I kick your afts." Shadow said threateningly. "Pfft. I'd like to see you try." Sunstreaker retored. "Sunny. I'm a professionaly trained ninja, assassain. I will kick your afts so fast, your helms will spin." She said in a serious tone. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both chuckled.

"Alright. Fine." Shadow said with a devious smirk. Then in a flash Sideswipe was fliped in the air and thrown into a wall, and Sunstreaker was pinned under Shadow. "I win." She said smiling amd standing above her golden counterpart. Suntreaker narrowed his optics at her as she layed on their berth. Sideswipe 'humpfed' but joined his sister on their berth. They both sat up and looked at Sunstreaker expectantly. And he looked at them back from his spot on the floor. "Well. You just gonna sit there!?" Sideswipe glaring at his brother. Sunstreaker smiled, "Yeah, I guess." He teased. He hoped up there and shoved his sister and Sideswipe off the berth. And before they new it they were wrestling AGAIN!


End file.
